


李弘彬的和好果汁 03 拉比篇

by yichun925



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 02:19:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yichun925/pseuds/yichun925





	李弘彬的和好果汁 03 拉比篇

這幾天，李弘彬心情不太好，宿舍裡撇除在海外的車學沇、又夜宿工作室  
的金元植，剩下的三人在李弘彬門外聽著那敲擊鍵盤的力道，識相地都聽得出的出來那可怕的怨念。

前天，李弘彬不情願地一晚連續被李在奐不知道強了幾次，身心衝擊之下  
把自己關在房裡除了正常的生活行為(廁所)外，宅在房間裡悶著打遊戲沒有出來過，而他的三餐，也都是韓相爀從外面帶回來掛在他房間的門把上，讓他一開門方便自行取用。

今日，韓相爀依舊把午餐掛上門把後，一轉身，兇手一號李在奐、導火線二號鄭澤運，兩人一路跟在他身後，一個嘟嘴、一個用無辜的眼神同時開口：「弘彬氣消了嗎？」韓相爀給了他們倆一記白眼，他根本也沒進去過怎麼會知道，眼前這兩人只顧著自己一時爽，連去哄過裡面的人都沒有，就在那眼巴巴等著他去勸解。

當然不能如他們的願，該讓兩個哥哥自己去負責的，照著前幾天的情勢來看萬一他也被下藥怎麼辦？於是，聰明的韓相爀推著兩位哥哥到了廚房，下了命令：「我等等還有行程，在我回來前把冰箱的東西全部倒掉、清空，一個也不剩！」然後溜之大吉。

這兩個不負責任的男人，最後也只能認命的一起清理冰箱，帶著大包垃圾廚餘到垃圾去了。

而今天的故事，就在他們前腳才出去金元植後腳就回來宿舍了，循環在一片安寧的宿舍裡，金元植先去浴室洗了澡，帶著滿身的香氣擦著頭髮就這麼路過李弘彬的房間， 聽見滿天飛舞的鍵盤聲後停了下來。

叩、叩、叩，金元植本來要直接開門走進去，拉動門把發現李弘彬鎖著房門，而改成敲門：「彬阿、弘彬。」連環敲了好幾下沒有人應門，但是鍵盤的撞擊聲依然在那飛舞著，金元植不放棄的拍著門板繼續喊：「弘彬。」又持續拍了五六下，在他第七下預備輝下去的瞬間，門正好一開、正好直直的從李弘彬的頭就這麼巴下去。

金元植往前走了一步帶著傻笑說著對不起，沒發現李弘彬十足的怒氣又說了句：「齁、齁，才這麼一下臉就這麼……臭」碰！的一聲，李弘彬用力甩上房門，撞的金元植往後推了幾步，用手摀著臉在那哀嚎：「阿斯…呀！李弘彬！」

金元植試著要伸出單手轉著門把，手一滑才發現鼻子被門拍出了血跡，本來他只是想借個吹風機而已，誰知李弘彬像吃了炸藥一樣脾氣突然這麼大，現在也沒空去找他爭論原因了，金元植只覺得鼻子痛得要死，趕緊捏著鼻子去確認自己傷勢了。

事情過去一天後，金元植依舊將自己鼻子包紮地巖實，大辣辣坐在客廳等待李弘彬每次的路過，告訴他，看吧!你弄的、不跟我道歉嗎？後天有個雜誌要一起拍攝呢！確定要冷戰到那天？讓大家買了雜誌看到零互動的93？這不是我要傲嬌，只是也不能每次都順著弘彬。

雜誌拍攝一天前兩人果然還沒和好，李弘彬在事發當晚出了房門口看到地上那攤血跡時就知道是自己搞出來的，這幾天又看著金元植鼻子上那一包，是帶著那麼一點愧疚感，只是又傲嬌的無法開口，他們倆吵架很少的事，即使吵架了當金元植也會當下跟他和好的，而這次事態卻不同，他們倆明天又要一起活動，總不能還這樣繼續尷尬著，李弘彬只能對金元植使出老方法，反正跟在煥哥也有過了，這次換金元植也沒什麼了。

李弘彬端著整罐的和好果汁前去金元植的房間，但依舊不知如何開口只是扔著就走。

好在金拉比頭腦簡單，看著李弘彬端著一瓶貌似飲料的東西，在腦內無限合理解釋了李弘彬相當於道歉動作，開心的將一整罐的春藥就這麼下肚了，天真的以為只是味道很奇怪罐風味水。

……

「嗯…元植動大力點。」李弘彬坐在金元植身上一段時間了，金元植其實有些後悔，為啥不當下就和好呢，看看LEO哥有多累，自己現在也是累得半死，都射過5次了李弘彬還是繼續在上面打算來的第六場，他已經知道喝下整罐春藥的威力，但他不知道李弘彬比整罐春藥的威力還浪，前5場要說自己是攻現在藥效退了他累的只能任由李弘彬去透弄像個受。

「哈…弘彬」金元植的身體還是很誠實的嘴吧也是，李弘彬坐在他身上用後庭吞食著他的分身，每一下起來後又坐到最深處，讓他腦袋爽的一片空白。

「啊…啊，元植…嗯……喜歡嗎？」前幾次的體液隨著兩人的交合從李弘彬的穴口流出，白濁的液體在雙腿間濕成一片，看著李弘彬用手指沾著那體液，往金元植的乳尖挑撥幾圈又放進自己嘴裡舔，那白絲從他嘴裡牽出來他又笑的那般春心蕩漾，這赤裸裸的勾引能不喜歡嘛。

如果說剛開始只能算是肉體上的滿足，現在金元植心裡的慾火才算真的被挑起，他一手環著李弘彬的腰、一手抓著他的一腳起身掛在肩膀上，讓自己好主導這次的攻勢。

「我們豆兒在床上這麼可愛，能不喜歡嗎？」看著金元植嘴角勾起一抹邪惡的微笑，李弘彬瞇著眼舔著唇周動情般地吻了上去：「嗯……嗯…哈…」他一腳還掛那兒身體又貼緊金元植身上讓肉壁貼夾得更緊，在每次深深的撞擊下分泌出的淫水流淌在股間，隨著金元植猛幹發出啪啪啪的淫靡聲響充斥在房裡，快感也陣陣累積湧上。

「阿…元植…恩……在給我多一點，啊啊…」

「好…嗯啊……」金元植加快了抽動的速度，挑準了李弘彬的敏點直往那兒撞擊。

「嗯啊…那…不行……好爽…啊…」李弘彬被操弄到失神胡亂喊著，金元植第一次見到他那淫蕩的模樣反倒有些看呆，臉上佈起了赤紅的羞澀不自覺的減輕了力道。

「嗯？」力道停頓下來，李弘彬疑惑的那肉柱看去露出迷人的腐笑，自己律動起來。

「啊…」被李弘彬那突然的深埋，金元植沒忍住全數射了進去，在床上的人還享受著高潮後的餘韻後穴在那收縮顫抖著，伴著短促的喘息聲金元植將他拉起來：「不行啊，豆兒我們再來一次!」

又是一夜旖旎……

隔天，韓相爀才結束徹夜的行程回到家，帶著早餐算好了時間去關心等一會兒有行程的的李弘彬，一開門，望眼放去一片狼藉直到床上睡的死絕的兩人身上，扯動著嘴角想開口又不知道該怎麼說他們才好，反正那哥能對人下藥，八成是心情好的差不多了……


End file.
